1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with that which is disclosed herein relate to generating a guide sentence, and more specifically, to a server that enables a user to more easily use speech recognizing functions, and a method for generating a guide sentence.
2. Description of Related Art
For users, it is beneficial to have electronic apparatuses that are more convenient to use. The controlling of electronic apparatuses was originally performed through manual inputs using controllers that were attached to electronic apparatuses. These controllers later developed into an external remote controller that can control electronic apparatuses from a near distance. Recently, a touch panel has been added to electronic apparatuses and is widely used for controlling the electronic apparatuses using a touch input.
The method for controlling electronic apparatuses using a touch input has various disadvantages, however. In particular, a user has to be close enough to the touch panel that the user can physically touch the electronic apparatus. In an effort to address these disadvantages, a speech recognizing technology has been developed. Various functions of an electronic apparatus may be input through vocal commands recognized based on the speech recognition. However, by habit, a user may use certain speech recognizing functions more than others. Further, while functions that can be controlled through user speech increase, a user may have difficulty recognizing and remembering every function that is provided.